Nala Se
Nala Se is a major antagonist during the "Order 66" arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. She was a Kaminoan lead geneticist on Kamino during the Clone Wars. She played a key role in engineering the Grand Army of the Republic and worked to protect the army’s secrets. She was voiced by Gwendoline Yeo. Personality To most Kaminoans, the Republic's clone troopers were little more than a successful product. But Nala Se was different; she cares deeply about each one, seeking to heal those injured in battle and staying with them even when her own life is threatened by a Separatist assault. She cared for clones injured on the battlefield, supervising their rehabilitation even when Separatist attacks threatened her own life as well as the lives of soldiers. She was highly intelligent and well-versed in the science of cloning. However, Nala Se had a ruthless side as well, favoring scientific results against spiritual beliefs. She insisted to Jedi General Shaak Ti that the clones were Kaminoan property and were to be disposed of as their creators saw fit. Nala Se knew of the bio-chips implanted in the clones to ensure that they obeyed protocols such as Order 66. Obeying the orders of Lord Tyranus she sought to keep these implants secret from the Jedi. Biography Kaliida Shoals Early in the war, Nala Se supervised clone rehabilitation at the Kaliida Shoals medical center where the Kaminoan and her staff were treating more than 60,000 wounded clones. The medical station, located near Naboo, took in injured clone troops injured in battle across the Outer Rim. Clones were little more than numbers in budget statements to most of the Kaminoan cloners, but Nala Se was different. She seemed to mourn each soldier in battle and wanted to heal them as best she can. Nala Se later learned that her facility had become a target for the Malevolence, a Separatist warship commanded by General Grievous. Nala Se received a message from Admiral Yularen via holoscreen warning her that the medical center was in grave danger and had to be evacuated. She stated she could not evacuate all the injured clones being healed by thick fluid within bacta tanks and was concerned that it would be impossible to move all the wounded in time before Grievous' predicted attack. The Kaliida Shoals station was saved by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi thwarting Grievous plans and Nala Se thanked Anakin for his service. Ord Cestus Medical Station After the attempted destruction of the Kaliida Shoals facility, Nala Se was transferred to the Ord Cestus medical station. Later a medical frigate ship was charged with delivering medical supplies to the station but became infected with Geonosian brain worms. Ahsoka Tano contacted Kit Fisto, who was at the station, about the incident warning him the facility could be contaminated. Ahsoka managed to save Nala Se's station by killing all the brain worms aboard the frigate. Conspiring Against the Jedi Towards the end of the Clone Wars, a battle took place in the Ringo Vinda system where clone trooper Tup fatally shot the Jedi Knight Tiplar for no apparent reason. The results were a malfunction of some kind and the clone was taken to Kamino where Nala Se, the chief medical scientist, would discover the cause through evaluation. Nala Se received Tup and directed him to a separate chamber for examination. Nala Se administered a hyper test on Tup who began to act violently but the test did show results showing no signs of infection. As Tup's examination continued, Nala Se disagreed with Jedi Knight Shaak Ti who believed his condition was psychological while the Kaminoan thought it to be a viral infection. Nala Se declared Tup should be terminated to examine his cadaver for answers which appalled Shaak Ti claiming the clones were the responsibility of the Jedi Order. Nala Se coldly countered that their genetic makeup was the property of Kamino but told her she would bring the matter to her superior, Prime Minister Lama Su. Secretly, she recognized the clone's actions and aggressive behavior as signs of a premature activation of Protocol 66. Nala Se advised terminating the clone allowing a detailed autopsy to discover why the implanted inhibitor chip malfunctioned alarming Lama Su who motioned her to a private chamber and made holographic contact with Lord Tyranus. Tyranus agreed with her prognosis and ordered the Kaminoans to terminate the clone but the inhibitor chip was to be sent to him for analysis and protect the secrecy of the chip and its true nature. During the midst of all the testing, ARC trooper Fives conducted his own tests on Tup which led to the discovery of the chip. Shaak Ti and Nala Se later contacted the Supreme Chancellor informing him of the quarantined clone's termination and Palpatine ordered his body be brought to the Grand Republic Medical facility which Nala Se concurred. Covering Up Protocol 66 Nala Se later blamed ARC Trooper Fives for Tup's death and Shaak Ti stated she was out of line and ordered the samples to be packed and brought to the Jedi. The Kaminoan secretly switched the sample cases while leaving the room witnessed by Fives who later escaped custody and stole the sample. Nala Se conferred with a hologram of Darth Tyranus informing him that the renegade clone had stolen the inhibitor chip. Tyranus started to doubt the clone army's reliability in the event of an intentional activation of Protocol 66, although Nala Se stated to him that the preemptive execution was an anomaly. She blamed the rebelliousness of the clones due to influences of the Jedi but assured Tyranus that the contingency of Protocol 66 would not be compromised. While searching the corridors for Fives, Nala Se received an alert of an intrusion in the barracks and did not inform Shaak Ti and left to confront the clone. Fives managed to discover that every clone had a bio-chip in their brains at birth when Nala Se entered the room and was held at gunpoint by the ARC Trooper demanding answers. She explained the implants were structural chips that were supposed to prevent clones from being overly aggressive. Shaak Ti later arrived and Fives shouted out the truth of the inhibitor chips but Nala Se said there was no proof and was shocked when Fives admitted to removing his chip. The Kaminoan demanded that he be terminated due to being a threat without his chip, but the Jedi decided Fives would go to Coruscant and explain his story to the Supreme Chancellor which secretly angered the scientist. Upon the results of the revelations of the chips, ARC Trooper Fives and the bio-chips were taken to Coruscant to plead his case to Chancellor Palpatine. Fearing the Jedi would discover the truth of the inhibitor chips, Nala Se accompanied the ARC Trooper and Shaak Ti to the capital. As the Republic shuttle approached the planet, the Kaminoan injected the clone with an unknown substance in order to make him appear unstable and his testimony unreliable. At the medical facility, Mas Amedda escorted the new arrivals inside where the Chancellor awaited flanked by his Red Guards. Nala Se asserted that Fives was dangerous without his bio-chip and Tup's death was the result of a virus. Palpatine then asked Shaak Ti and Nala Se leave the room so he could speak privately with the clone and both departed. A scuffle occurred inside the room where it appeared Fives unsuccessfully attempted to kill Palpatine after learning of the Chancellor's involvement in the conspiracy and escaped. Palpatine concluded that Nala Se was correct and returned the inhibitor chip samples to the Kaminoan scientist knowing that she would send them to Tyranus. Ultimately ARC Trooper Fives was killed protecting the secrecy of Protocol 66 and Nala Se communicated with Lord Tyranus at his palace on Serenno through hologram confirming that he had received the inhibitor chip samples she had forwarded. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Female Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Pawns Category:Saboteurs Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Minion Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protective